User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep13 (Getting Through)
Last a Time on The Walking Wiki Four: I lost my fucking family! Brother and sister! I've known them my whole life, you haven't known Sierra a year! You don't know what it's like! You aren't in my shoes! Night:...that's not the point, the point is- Fire: That's it, Fire, Four, shut the fuck up! DWAS: I just want to sleep...we need to find somewhere to live, and not some shit home, something big, where we can protect it. Four: it's a map of the area, there's a building circled in purple marker. Coupe: *closely inspects the map* it's a school! maybe people live there. Night: maybe it's a trap. Fire: if there's a possibility of there being a group, then we need to take it. Woman 1: Star, put your weapon down, now. Star:...yes Xim. Xim: sorry about that. Xim: we know she can't be saved but...none of us can kill her, she's part of the family. Coupe: I'll do it. Xim: m-may we join you? This Time (Screen shows 3 cars driving down a road) (Screen shows Xim, Coupe, Star and Evol in one car) Xim: and that how we got to the school. Coupe: it's amazing how you 4 have stayed together this whole time with no other help. Xim: trust is a key aspect in survival, your group, no offense, doesn't trust one another that well. Coupe: I hate to say this, but I think Night is our biggest problem, he...recently lost someone he cared for. Xim: do tell. Coupe:...I'd rather not. Xim: I see...understandable. Star: wait a minute, you said that the people who attacked you home are still alive. Coupe: I said I never saw them die, at least 2 of them might still be alive. Star: so they could be following us? Coupe: no, he would've given up, at least I hope so. Evol: calm it Star, what's 2 people gunna do to a group of 11. Coupe: no, he has the right to be worried about 4 or 5 of them killed 15 people, they'd get us when we least expect it...but it's no worry, guarantee they're gone. Star: you better be right, if anything happens to Evol or Xim, I'll- Xim: you won't do a thing to these people, cause I chose we go with this group, if they get attacked it was my decision we be here with them, not theirs. Star:... Evol:...anyways, listen, map says there's a small town up ahead, I'm gunna turn there, your group will follow right? Coupe: unless they secretly hate their leader, they have no reason not to. Evol: alright. (Screen shows Four, Fire, Night and Joe in the same car) Night:...I'm gunna say this now, I don't like it. Joe: like what? Night: that we let those 3 join our group. The Star guy is trouble, and Xim might try to become some sort of leader. Fire: nonsense, they seem fine, it's not like they're against us. Night: how do we know that? Fire: they could've killed us when we weren't looking, I think they're trustworthy. Night: but what about...yeah...you're probably right. Four: Night admitted defeat? Night: fuck you. Fire: cool it Four. Four: yeah yeah, sorry. Joe: back to the topic, even if they're evil, it's not like they're gunna be on night watch, the biggest advantage they have right now is that Coupes on their car, and that was just so he could learn more about them. Four: them or Xim? Fire: heh. Joe: eh, I don't see it. Four: they're like the same age. Fire: I don't know, we'll see. Night: I don't think Coupe has ever had any love interest, not from what he told me. Four: DWAS knows more about Coupe than I do, I've been with him for a year, but I've never been his most trusted... Night: probably your beer problem. Four:...yeah. Fire: you know guys, I think things are gunna start getting better. (Screen shows Noah, DWAS and Metal in the 3rd car) DWAS: so yeah, Don't mention MrC or Posk near Four. Noah: man, didn't know it messed him up at much, it always seemed he was so separate from them, almost like he never cared. Metal: his last seconds with Posk made him look like he didn't give a shit wat happened to her... Noah:...still, best to tell everyone else once we stop, don't need him hurting anybody. Metal: yeah, I agree. DWAS: I just hope he still has his sanity, we can't lose anymore people. Noah: even tho that's impossible, to not lose anyone else, let's try our hardest. Metal: I wasn't planning on biting someone's neck out, Noah: not funny. DWAS: Is Evol turning? Thought we were supposed to stay down one road. Noah: he has a map, so we follow him. Metal: whatever. (The 3 cars go down the road which leads to a town) (Screen shows Coupe, Evol, Star and Xim) Star:...no Zombies? Coupe: times have changed, I used to see Zombies everywhere, now People seem to be more active, Zombies aren't as smart. Xim: he's right, a Zombie won't kill more than one person, even if they kill one, a person kills hundreds of Zombies at least. There's more Zombies but People are still more dominate. Star: well...I don't like it, there aren't even any corpses. Coupe: it does seem weird but, I've seen places like this before, every person was in a single building, probably the church. Evol: if they're away from us, whatever. Xim: stop here, let's meet up with the other group. Evol: alright. *stops the car* be in guard. (Screen shows the group together in front of a painting shop) Night: what? We getting decorations? Fire: shut up Night, what're we doing Coupe? Coupe: well, none of these building are livable in, not even for a night, so I was thinking we get whatever we need from the town, and camp in the woods nearby, thankfully Xims group had 6 tents, so that means 2 to a tent and one tent has 1. DWAS: I say we don't split up too much, 2 groups, that's it, I'll go with Coupe, Xim, Star and Evol. Four will take Fire, Noah, Joe, Metal and Night. Fire: that sounds good. Coupe: I agree, everyone meet up here in an hour, it shouldn't take longer than that to search this place. Four: got it, let's go guys. Xim: as shall we. (The 2 groups split up and walk in opposite directions) (Screen shows Four, Night, Fire, Joe, Noah and Metal a few minutes later) Metal: *looking at an empty vending machine* this thing got destroyepd. Night: I'd do the same for a Hershey's bar right now. Metal: I hear you. Fire: *comes out of nearby store* not even a blunt weapon in here. Four: *following Fire* so far! we haven't found shit! how about you guys? Metal: does it look like it? Four: no, it doesn't. Noah: *approaches the group holding Gas Canisters* look what I found. Night: nice. Fire: is there more? Noah: I just found these two sitting behind a locked door, I knocked it down and found em, there was a corpse in there as well, but it was past dead. Four: alright, cool...where's Joe? Noah: hmm? Four: Joe, the guy we sent you with. Noah: he said he was going back when I was getting the Gas Cans. Night: he's not here Noah: what? Four: shit, I knew we shouldn't of split up. Metal: woah woah, Joes a strong guy, he's smart too, no way someone could get the jump on him. Fire: he doesn't have a reason to leave either. Four: alright, let's keep looking around town, we're bound to find him. Noah: wanna try those homes next? Four: might as well. (The group walks to another street) (Screen shows Coupe, Xim, Star, DWAS and Evol) Coupe: *looking inside a churches windows* my assumption was correct. (Screen shows the inside of the church is full of Zombies) Xim: I haven't seen that many in the same place before. Evol; that's just terrible. Coupe: the worst part is, the first time I saw it, they threw alive people inside of a place like this, I've seen Military kill innocent people who they thought were infected, Wachow, the man who attack us is one thing, but I guarantee you The Government killed just as much people as the Zombies did. Star: this fucking world, why couldn't this happen after I died. Evol: why die when you can live. Star: living isn't supposed to be seeing your wife and child's stomachs ripped open! Evol:...I'm sorry man- Star: and you know exactly who I blame. Evol:...*looks down* Xim: both of you, stop it, this is the worst time to possibly be arguing. DWAS: I think we should keep moving, it looks like there's weapons in there, but I don't feel like running through 100 plus Zombies. Coupe: I agree. Xim: as do I. DWAS: then let's go. (Screen shows the group move towards a few stores) (The screen goes black as sound is heard) Voice 1: why are there so many Zombies?! Voice 2: do I look like the Zombie Doctor to you? Voice 1: no, we killed Grinch back there. Voice 2: shut up Ynkr. Voice 3: we'll hide on this School, let's hurry (The sound stops) (Screen shows the group setting up camp) (Screen shows Night, Coupe, Fire and Metal sitting by a Fire eating canned food) Metal: can't believe we didn't find any food. Coupe: and we can't live on Xims canned food forever. Star: *walks up* damned right, we got maybe 3 days left of it Night: listen, you're in no position to taunt us about it. Star: how the fuck am I taunting? I'm saying we need to find a place as soon as possible. Night: that's for Coupe to decide, not you, Xim or Evol. Star: just because we just joined this group doesn't mean we don't have a say in decisions! Night: you don't know what we've been through, you have no right! Fire: Dammit, do I have to deal with 3 of you now! Xim: Star, calm yourself! Star:...god dammit! *walks off into his tent* Night:...*does the same* Fire: not even gunna deal with it. Metal: probably best. Xim: *to Coupe* nice group you got. *gets closer to Coupe* Coupe: *smirks* they're a handful, Always causing stress...could always use some help. Xim: with the group or the stress. Coupe: heh, well- DWAS: Coupe sir. Coupe: huh? Oh yes, what is it? DWAS: wanted to know what the situation with Joe is. Coupe: we look for him in the morning, we can't leave him, but if he really left us there's nothing we can do. DWAS:...yes sir. Coupe: alright, everybody! It's getting late, get a partner and head to bed, with Joe missing there's 2 tents that only need one person, myself no Ximena are taking those. Four: always like to spoil yourself huh Coupe? Evol: tell me about it. Four: anyways, I'll take first night shift. Coupe: are you sure, you seem tired from driving. Four: I'm fine, trust me, DWAS! 5 hours I'm waking you up. DWAS: got it. Fire: hope Night calmed down, I'm his tent-mate. Coupe: goodnight everybody. (The screen cuts off to 3 hours later) (Screen shows Coupe in his tent looking at his Walkie Talkie) Coupe:...all i have left of my home is a damn Walkie Talkie...one week screwed everything up, no, no, stop it Coupe, it wasn't your fault, you have a group now, you can- (Coupe is cut off by his tent being unzipped) Coupe: hm? (Screen shows Ximena walk in to Coupes tent) Coupe: Ximena, something wrong? Xim: I'd thought I'd help. Coupe: what do you mean? Xim:...with the stress. Coupe: *smirks* (Ximena lays down next to Coupe as they kiss) (Screen shows Four on watch) Four:...why did I fucking volunteer when I'm tired as fuck from driving? Do I have to make myself look that good to Coupe? He knows I'm more useful than some people in this group...Joe, Metal, Night...I'm really 4th place? (Four sees movement in the bushes) Four: hm? (A shadow figure is seen walking up to the camp. Four: *sees the figure* Don't move! Joe: oh shit! Four: Joe? Where the fuck have you been! Joe:...visiting my home...I...I grew up here. Four: no shit...but we checked all the houses, they were all locked and we didn't want to risk a possible security alarm. Joe: *pulls a key out of his pocket* I knew where the secret key was, I locked the door behind me cause I didn't want to be bothered. Four: you could've told us you know. Joe: I blanked out...I'm sorry. Four:...whatever, Coupe is alone in his tent, go see if you can bunk with him. Joe: yeah, I'm tired. Four: good night. Joe: *approaches Coupes tent but hears Ximena and Coupe moaning*...*sees Xims tent* I'm guessing she won't be using this. ''(Joe then goes in Ximena's tent to sleep) (Screen shows Coupe and Xim in coupes tent, moaning can be heard) (Coupe and Xim can be seen kissing) Walkie Talkie: *static* we're alive *static* Coupe: wha-? Walkie Talkie: work dammit *static* drop *static* Coupe: oh my god. Xim: who is that? Walkie Talkie: Are *static* there? *static* Coupe: *recognizes the voice* oh my god. Walkie Talkie: *static* -kr *static* myself. (Screen shows Coupe get off the bedding and grab the Walkie Talkie) Coupe: Teddy! Walkie Talkie: *static* Coupe: Teddy! (Screen goes black) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Night: we can't go back, we don't know where they might be, you said the call ended and had static all over, they might already be dead. Joe: so Coupe, what was happening in your tent last night? Coupe: I'd more like to hear where you went. Fire: how are we on empty? Night: that's impossible, we just filled up. Four: yep, someone rigged our gas tank, half our gas spilled out. Coupe: who would do that? Fire: maybe if we go through the woods, it's better than walking on that street. Evol: that's smart. Piet: welcome to The Database, my names Piet, now, let me explain the rules. Category:Blog posts